


Flashbacks of one Whizzer Brown

by addisen_in_a_room_bitching, ether_ember



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: (i love them), Angst and Feels, Gay Whizzer Brown, M/M, Schools a bitch, Some Fluff, Whizzer dosent dieeee, first fic, i promise it will turn out sorta fluffy, ill post as I go rip, inconsistent posting im sorry, stan Andrew Rannells for clear skin, whizzer and marvin have kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addisen_in_a_room_bitching/pseuds/addisen_in_a_room_bitching, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ether_ember/pseuds/ether_ember
Summary: Hi! This is my first ever fic so bear with me here. Basically Whizzer going over some of the darkest moments in his life through flashbacks but in the end it's where he is now so should be happy. Anyways enjoyyyyy :)
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & Everyone, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Flashbacks of one Whizzer Brown

Life was bliss. And Whizzer was finally happy, he had his lover, his children, but nothing could stop those days from coming. The days when he would lie for hours wondering if this was all temporary, if in a flash his perfect life would be gone just as it had happened years before.

When Micah was younger, he had always known that he was different. Unlike the other boys his age, he never had a strong urge to want to date Kate Merry, Ellen Frisco, or any girl, for that matter. When he joined his school baseball team, he came to realize that he would admire his teammates in their uniforms instead of the cheerleaders off to the side. When he realized that no one would approve of his thoughts, he became good at hiding; it was easier to just not feel. When he entered high school, that's when the drinking started. He would go out for hours and drown out his thoughts with something, anything. He would let his worries go and his guard down. Every time he came home he would receive the same lecture from his parents: how he was bad, wrong, and his favorite: you’re disappointing Heavenly Father. Honestly, for all Micah cared, Heavenly Father could go fuck himself in the ass. He had made him this way. The only answer to his problems was to drown his sorrows and feelings in substances that he didn't even like. Why couldn't he just like girls? Was it so hard to ask for that?

The first time Micah had ever acted on his feelings he was seventeen, at a different bar than usual and quickly noticing the rather different environment. Men of all ages drank and danced together like no one was watching them, no one was telling them that it was sinful, it was lustful, it was wrong. The night air buzzed around him: hot and sexy. What Micah desperately wanted.

Micah was startled out of his thoughts when a younger man tapped on his shoulder, offering to buy him a drink. The first thing Micah noticed about the stranger was the cufflinks; oh how he swooned, this man was buying him fruity drinks and joking with him and soon touching him. Micha wanted more, he wanted this man to be his at least for the night. His years of suppressing his emotions suddenly became nothing as Micah felt himself being led to the bathroom, as Micah felt himself kissing the man, their lips intertwining, their tongues mixing, their very souls singing each other’s praises. It felt good, so right. Years of barriers and shields he had so carefully built up to contain his feelings suddenly flew out the window, and Micah didn’t give a damn.

It was when he got home that he knew he was fucked. His mother waited in the living room, her icy glare fixed on her son. She was done with his late returns, ready to lecture him one last time when she saw that something about her son seemed different. He had changed. He still looked the same, but the very way he carried himself, the very air he let out-- he was just different.

“You reek of sex,” her voice said, small but sharp like a dagger.

Micha’s heart sank to the floor.

“Who is she, Micah,” she seethed. “Why- how could you be so irresponsible to do this?!” she screamed, not giving a damn if anyone else in the house heard her. The child who she tried to raise had disappointed her and Heavenly Father, more times than she could ever count, and she was done.

Micah's voice wavered, “Mom-”

Before he could finish his answer, his mom stopped him.

“Do you know how disappointed I am in you?!” she cried, body shaking. “Time again I have trusted you and tried, oh how I tried, to guide you and raise you, but no, you go around wreaking havoc on our family's name-”

Micah cut it.

“Mom, I’m gay! Ok, I’m gay, and I can’t keep pretending to be the goddamned perfect child you want! So-- so, just drop it, okay?!"

And in that moment everything went quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow uh if you're here thank you so much for reading, I will try to post as consistently as possible but with school I don;t exactly know what that consistency is going to look like. I'm not the best writer but I love Whizzer so here I am. Constructive critisim is great but I am a Pisces so please be nice lol


End file.
